Unconventional Birthday
by Current Sea
Summary: (Happy birthday Oliver!) Oliver wakes up on his birthday expecting something for the special day. He gets it, but in a way he didn't expect...


**TOO MANY BIRTHDAYS IN DECEMBER.**

**That is all.**

* * *

The Vocaloid Mansion was quiet.

That in itself was weird.

Each of the residents had a spectacular singing voice and eccentric personalities. How could the Mansion be so quiet?

Oliver pondered this thought as he walked down the stairs. It was his birthday that day, and of course he was excited as anyone else would be on that special day. He didn't want to seem spoiled, but he _was_ expecting something when he walked out of his room. Oliver didn't ask for much—maybe just a "Happy birthday!" wake-up call of some sort, or a small present. Anything was fine. Yet, here he was, in the middle of the Mansion, meeting only silence. Well, sure, maybe he woke up really late today, at 11:00 instead of his usual 7:00. It was his birthday, he had the right to sleep in, he thought.

Oliver wandered around the building. He couldn't find _anyone_. That was even weirder. It didn't make any sense. With the number of Vocaloids and the few Utaus that snuck their way in, he was bound to find someone, right?

"Hello?" Oliver asked, raising his voice. The only response was an echo or two. He tried again, only to get the same response.

They couldn't have organized some spontaneous field trip or something without him, right? The sense of humor of some Vocaloids were pretty twisted, but there was no way they'd do that to him on his _birthday_, right? Oliver tried to reassure himself that everything was fine. He meandered into the next room, hoping to find a Vocaloid or two.

This went on for about twenty minutes. He never thought the sound of silence could be so unnerving. Feeling as if someone, or something, was watching him, he fixed his coat and jogged into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess, as if some people were trying to make as much food in as little time as possible. Food was everywhere and plates were scattered about. Oliver's spirit fell; this only supported his theory of everyone packing up and leaving him in the Mansion. Sighing, he made himself a sandwich and cleared a spot on the messy dining table. He ate his lunch in silence—as if he had any other choice besides talking to himself.

When he had finished, he dropped his plate in the sink and put his hands in his coat.

"Thanks for the awesome birthday, guys…" Oliver mumbled—anything to fill in the silence. He sighed and trudged to the living room doors. Maybe he could watch some motivational kids show on the big TV; no one was going to object anyway.

He turned the doorknobs and took one step.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER!"

So surprised by the wonderful sense of sound, Oliver stumbled over his words before finally passing out.

"…"

"Oh, well now you all've done it!" scolded Meiko.

"I didn't do anything!" Piko argued.

"I told you it was a bad idea to get everyone to hide in the living room…" grumbled Lily.

"I didn't know he was going to wake up four hours later than usual!" SeeU defended.

"It was his birthday, who doesn't?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You wanna settle this outside?"

"Don't hold back, blondie…!"

"I'm not the only one who's blond, smart one!"

For the next twenty minutes, SeeU and Lily were left to argue and most of the Vocaloids were placing bets and choosing sides. Only the more mature Vocaloids tried to make sure Oliver was okay from hitting his head on the tiled floor.

* * *

When Oliver woke up, Lily and SeeU were put on opposite sides of the room while everyone partied to their hearts' content.

"So you all decided it would be best to have a surprise party instead of just a regular one…?" Oliver said slowly as he sipped a glass of punch.

Iroha awkwardly chuckled as she pushed the cake on her plate around. "It was SeeU's idea."

"We thought the first place you'd look was in the living room," explained Len, "but you just looked everywhere _except_ the living room!"

Rin laughed. "It was so awkward being quiet for over four hours!"

"I'd imagine…" Oliver chuckled.

"So you're not angry at us…?"

Oliver looked at Rin oddly. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, we left you alone for the beginning of your birthday. That would hurt anyone, even just a bit." Rin stared into her cup of orange juice.

Oliver smiled. "It just reminded me how much I'd miss you guys… I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

A few of the girls said "Awww…" This did not include Meiko, who teased him for being so cliché.

"…But don't do that again, please?"

* * *

**I am really ashamed of this.**

**You have no idea.**

**Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER! :D**

**I may or may not add in a bonus chapter. For the most part, I'm content enough to say that it should be fine without one. We'll see.**


End file.
